


Shall we skate?

by Steangine



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9111490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steangine/pseuds/Steangine
Summary: Aomine Daiki can't ice-skate, while Kuroko can. And Nigou gets along with Makkachin. While Aomine just wants Viktor to stay away from Kuroko. [crossover KnB/YoI]





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aerlus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerlus/gifts).



> I wanted to write this mainly because I love both Nigou and Makkachin (but they aren't the main characters here).
> 
> Gift for Aerlus, she always cheers me up and is a very kind person!

Kuroko thought he was blessed by that view.

Aomine standing on the ice rink, shaking on his blades as he held into the railing. A group of children dashed right behind him, Aomine stiffened and his fingers gripped tightly around the metallic balustrade. He looked so clumsy that Kuroko was tempted to leave him there.

“Aomine-kun.” He skated to him. “Do you need help?”

“I can handle this.”

“Okay.”

Kuroko menaced to go back and Aomine instinctively tended an arm to him.

“No, wait Tetsu!”

They looked at each other.

“I think I may need some help…”

Aomine pouted and looked at Kuroko’s blades, not directly at him, while talking. Kuroko stood in front of him with an incomprehensible expression.

“You know, maybe you should ask Kagami-kun. If you fall on me, we’ll be both done for it as you’re too heavy.”

“I’d rather staying here for the rest of my life!” Aomine snarled.

At the other side of the rink, Kagami was skating together with Kise. Both of them looked at ease, chatting and moving on that hellish sheet of ice, and they were dangerously approaching them. Aomine straightened his legs and tried to look more self-confident than he was.

“Aominecchi, what are you doing there? Let’s make a race!”

Kagami arched an eyebrow. “Did you move from there?” And the next question came naturally, without anything malicious in his voice. “Can you skate, Aomine?”

“Of course I can! I was just talking!”

“Alone?”

Both Kise and Kagami tried to take a glance behind him. Aomine went through the realization he was doomed and he had to admit he had never skated in his whole life in front of Kagami, who skated as if he was walking on a basketball court.

Then a bark surprised everyone.

A brown poodle leaned his paws on the railing between Aomine’s hands and panted at him.

“I was talking with him, see?”

Kagami freaked out. He grasped Kise’s coat, hiding behind him, but his balance on the blades wasn’t the best, so that both ended up falling down with a heavy thump.

“T-t-t-t-that…”

Kise tried to get up, but Kagami was anchoring him to the ice. His eyes were fixed on the dog and his whole body was frozen in fear.

“Kagamicchi! I can’t stand up like this! The dog can’t enter here!”

It was with many difficulties that Kise dragged him out the rink.

“Kurokocchi, I’m offering Kagamicchi a hot chocolate so he’ll recover.”

Aomine gladly gave many pats to the dog, who stroked his snout against the palm of his hand. “Good boy, good boy.” He snickered as the dog raised his head to lick his face. Aomine laughed in sincere happiness, the dog replied with a bark.

From Kuroko’s rucksack, another bark replied. With a rustle of paws, Nigou climbed out the comfortable warm nest and put his front paws on Kuroko’s soft bean. He stared at the other dog with sleepy eyes, yet his tail was wagging.

The unknown dog barked again, Nigou barked back.

“They became friends.”

Kuroko noted approaching Aomine. He had to take Nigou and lean him on the railing, as he tried to jump down from his shoulders to reach the dog. Their noses met, the tips bumped and stroked among the many small licks they gave to each other. Nigou sniffed one long ear of the dog while his tail was being sniffed.

“They got along.” Aomine stroked again the head of the dog. “Hey, what’s your name?”

From the crowd, an aloud voice made them jolt.

“Makkachin!”

A tall man rushed to the railing and the dog jumped at him to receive a hug full of love and relief. The man didn’t look Japanese at all and spoke a language that neither Kuroko nor Aomine recognized; he kept talking to the dog and looked like he was crying. A Japanese man reached him and patted on the shoulder of the foreigner with a comforting smile; the dog didn’t know who he should give his love to, so he bounced from one to the other.

Kuroko was so distracted by that scene, that he reacted too late at Nigou’s jump and couldn’t stop him.

“Nigou!”

Nigou run to the dog, leaping around him. In that moment both men noticed Aomine and Kuroko standing at the other side of the railing.

“ _Yuri! An ice rink!_ ”

The taller man spoke in English. Aomine, despite his low level, realized he was talking about the rink.

All of a sudden, the foreigner took Nigou and approached them.

_ “You found Makkachin! Thank you!” _

Being so close, they could notice his eyes were still red and wet, yet his smile was reflecting his bright happiness. The other man, with black hair, approached and made a small bow.

“Thank you. Makkachin suddenly dashed into the crowd and we couldn’t find him. He usually doesn’t leave our side.”

_ “Hey Yuri! What have you just said?” _

Nigou was happily receiving the pats from the taller man.

“Ah!” He suddenly widened his eyes. “My name is Viktor Nikiforov! I’m very pleased to meet you!”

He introduced himself using a basic Japanese, with a very bad pronunciation. Kuroko made a small bow.

“I am Kuroko Tetsuya. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Nikiforov-san.”

Both men shrieked out. They hadn’t noticed Kuroko until he spoke.

_ “Since when were you here??!” _

_ “V-Viktor, that’s rude!” _

Aomine brought back the conversation to the introductions. “I’m Aomine Daiki.”

The Japanese man bowed. “I’m Katsuki Yuri. Nice to meet you.”

Kuroko tilted a bit his head. “Ah, you two are skaters, aren’t you? I saw the last Grand Prix with my grandmother.”

“ _Grand Prix?_ ” It seemed like Viktor could understand only basic Japanese. “ _Yuri arrived second at Grand Prix in Barcelona! He was great!_ ”

Yuri looked embarrassed and scratched his head while snickering.

Aomine snorted. _“Tetsu is the basketball champion of high schools!”_ He declared with a poor English and smacked his hand on Kuroko’s back so strongly that Kuroko bended on the railing and almost fell on the other side.

Yuri worried. “Are you okay?!”

While Viktor looked interested. “ _Basketball champion?_ ”

_ “Not me. My team, we won the Interhigh, the high schools tournament.” _

They were talking while Makkachin received Kuroko’s pats and Nigou stroked himself against Viktor’s neck.

“ _Hey Yuri! Let’s skate a bit!”_

_ “Here?” _

_ “Yes! These guys were so kind to take care of Makkachin. I’ll teach Daiki how to stand on ice at least.” _

Aomine whispered right inside Kuroko’s ear without diverting his eyes from a Viktor. “Tetsu, what did he say about me?” He didn’t like that man’s smile.

“Teaching you how to stand on the ice.”

“Come on!” Aomine exclaimed. “I don’t need it!”

He let go of the railing and a woman passed too much close to him, touching his arm with her elbow. Aomine helplessly fell down. He could see the smile of Viktor, bended on the railing, covering the blue sky.

_ “It looks like you need a teacher!” _

After five minutes, Aomine was brought by Yuri at the center of the rink. Viktor was pouting.

_ “I wanted to be the one teaching him.” _

Kuroko didn’t know Viktor well, but probably he wasn’t a nice match for Aomine. Looking at Aomine desperately clinging on Yuri’s shoulders, Kuroko didn’t notice immediately the hand tended to him.

Viktor’s smile changed. It wasn’t showing anymore a childish happiness, but it turned into the mature reflection of an adult. Kuroko felt warm under the scarf covering his mouth.

_ “Shall we skate?” _

_ “…yes.” _

Kuroko let him take his hand.

He knew how to skate, his grandmother taught him when he was a child. However, Viktor seemed he was flying on the ice, despite he was just skating around the rink. His steps were so light, he was dancing around and was bringing with him a Kuroko who was more invisible than ever behind his wake.

Kuroko felt the slight touch of the wind on his face and had the impression he was skating slightly better. Viktor suddenly turned around, guided him by holding his arms and Kuroko saw the world around him spinning before their eyes met. Viktor was smiling and didn’t gave him the time to relax: he moved backwards, facing Kuroko and leading their path. Kuroko simply followed his steps and glided on the ice how Viktor was silently telling him to do.

Through Viktor, Kuroko’s moves too became swift glides on the ice. Kuroko had the sensation the world around them was revolving too slow, maybe because Viktor was leading him with such agility that it gave the impression they were fluctuating on the blades.

_ “Are you enjoying it?” _

Only in that moment, when Viktor finally stopped and talked to him, Kuroko noticed his cheeks were both cold and warm, he was panting because of the effort and his legs felt limp. He hadn’t noticed before his body was pushing over his capabilities.

_ “Yes. It’s…“ _

Kuroko didn’t know how it was, apart from fantastic, but that seemed too a lame of an adjective to describe the joyful sensation that was tingling his chest. They had just flown on the ice.

_ “…wonderful.” _

He couldn’t come up with anything better, also due to his English vocabulary, but probably Viktor realized his feelings. His eyes were sparkling and the chuckle made him look younger.

_ “Nikiforov-san, your voice is–“ _

They were still holding hands and looking at each other when a sudden dark dash smashed on Kuroko, almost making him fall.

Aomine rushed to him, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and using his own body as a shield. Viktor didn’t understand why he was receiving such a killing glare.

_ “Oh, is this a Japanese habit?” _ He looked truly interested.

“You damn old pervert! Hands off Tetsu! Just because he is small and naïve!”

Kuroko was suffering under the weight of Aomine, who wasn’t still so balanced on the blades and kept trembling.

“A-Aomine-kun, you’re suffocating me.”

Aomine released the grip and opened his arms to stay still. He was so rigid that he didn’t even bend the joints.

Yuri reached them. “Viktor, we should go or we’ll miss the train.” He looked at Aomine standing in a pose that looked a lot uncomfortable. “But you skated nice when you went here. You shouldn’t think too much and just slide.”

“As if it’s easy!!!”

Even if he was talking to Yuri, Aomine’s deadly gaze was focused on Viktor, who looked back without knowing his true intentions and simply waved a hand at him.

_ “I guess we should go. Thanks for skating with us!” _ He made a small bow. “Arigatooo!”

“I’m sorry if we disturbed us.” Yuri commented with a small embarrassed smile.

Kuroko shook his head. “No disturb at all.” But Aomine snorted.

It was difficult going away when Makkachin and Nigou realized they were parting ways. Kuroko held his dog into his arms and gently stroked his head while he was whining at the loss of his new friend.

“Don’t worry Nigou, you’ll meet again someday.” Kuroko consoled him as he was put again inside his warm spot inside the rucksack.

“I hope not!”

“I exchanged my number with Viktor.”

“You did what???”

“Just because he wanted to meet with my grandmother.”

“Tetsu!”

“You know, your voice and Viktor’s are similar…”

“No way! Don’t associate me with that pervert!”

“Aomine-kun, why do you hate him so much?”

“Didn’t you notice he was letting your hands wander?!”

“Didn’t you notice that Viktor and Yuri had matching rings? They’re married.” Kuroko nodded at the astonished look he received. “My grandmother told me. Since she likes ice-skating, she’s also into ice-gossip or something like that. And he wasn’t letting his hands wander.”

“…really?”

Kuroko grabbed Aomine’s scarf and made him bend enough to kiss the cold tip of his nose.

“Shall we skate?”

Nigou barked at him and Aomine looked at the hand reaching out for him. He held into it with both his hands. Kuroko slowly glided towards the center of the rink and Aomine relied on him, trembling at every clumsy slide of his feet.

“Tetsu, don’t leave me alone on the ice...”

“I won’t, Aomine-kun.”

**Author's Note:**

> While checking it, I wasn't sure about the way they ended up meeting and doing stuff. Maybe it's a bit rushed, but I basically wrote it following my instinct.  
> Lately I've been thinking a lot about Kuroko kissing Aomine's tip of the nose.


End file.
